


ALL OF MY LIFE

by pinkfen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Crushes, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just really pure and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfen/pseuds/pinkfen
Summary: “Jen!” Jeno hears the familiar word in an even more familiar voice and knows even before he turns around exactly who he is. There's only one person in the world who uses that nickname.When he turns, Jaemin is loping across the courtyard towards him, sunlight splashing liquid gold over his mischievously sparkling eyes and crowded smile, and Jeno stares.Jaemin laughs his inimitable laugh as he reaches Jeno's side and loops his arm easily into the crook of Jeno's. "Whatcha looking at?" he says, deep voice rumbling with amusement."Nothing," Jeno coughs and stammers. You.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	ALL OF MY LIFE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruisingblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/gifts).



> this is gotchick! :) i created another account bc i wanted to rework a couple of my got7 fics for nct but didn’t want to clog up my ao3 with reworks as i felt that would be nagl lol. this is a rework of my 2015 got7 fic ‘incrementally’ which can be found on my main account.

5.

The first time Jeno meets Jaemin, they are five and Jaemin is fresh off the boat from America, unable to speak a word of Korean. They have nothing in common except the fact that their fathers are friends, and Jeno's father makes him promise to look after Jaemin in Korea from now on.

Jeno nods obediently but casts an impatient look at Jaemin. He has no time to babysit a small, boring-looking boy who he can't even communicate with and is too shy to meet Jeno's eyes as he mumbles excruciatingly awkwardly in broken Korean, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nana.”

7.

By the time they have turned seven, Jaemin's Korean has improved by leaps and bounds thanks to the immersive environment, but is still accented and halting. Out of all their classmates in elementary school, only Jeno has the patience to decipher it.

“Jen!" Jeno hears from outside his window, and stumbles off his bed groggily to see Jaemin standing in his navy sailor uniform on the road outside his house, waving and smiling hugely. "Wake up! We're late for school."

Along with his improving Korean, Jaemin's confidence has also increased imperceptibly but gradually. Jeno learns that Jaemin takes a long time to warm up to a new person, but when he does, he does completely. And even at the tender age of seven, Jeno realizes that being wholly accepted into Jaemin's quirky, eccentric world is one of the greatest pleasures life will give him.

9.

When footsteps creak up the staircase, Jaemin hauls open Jeno's closet door and throws himself inside, hissing, "Don't tell her I'm here!"

He barely has the time to shut the door with a bang that makes Jeno wince before the doorknob of Jeno's bedroom is turning. Jaemin's mother walks in with her hands on her hips. "Sorry to bother you, sweetheart. Have you seen Jaemin?”

"N-no, auntie!" Jeno squeaks unconvincingly.

Jaemin's mother narrows her eyes but doesn't push the matter. When she leaves the room and her footsteps creak down the stairs, Jeno heaves a heavy sigh of relief and pulls open the closet door. Jaemin is crouching at the bottom with his knees folded to his chest, looking like he's hyperventilating.

Jeno helps him out, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't breathe," Jaemin gasps, but he's grinning, an impish, infectious grin that creeps unwillingly onto Jeno's face too. "Thanks, Jen. You're the best," Jaemin gushes, flopping down onto the floor again to continue their video game.

11.

Two days before his eleventh birthday, Jaemin botches a flip on his skateboard and fractures his ankle. Thankfully, the doctor says there's no lasting damage to the ligament, but Jaemin is ordered a month of bed rest till his ankle heals.

Jeno rushes home every day after school, his bag heavy with both his and Jaemin's notes. They do their homework together, and Jeno grudgingly allows Jaemin to copy off him for once since he's a patient. Jaemin is delighted and declares that it was worth the sprain.

They spend their afternoons in Jaemin's cluttered bedroom as Jeno clumsily spoons porridge into his mouth, and Jaemin's mother allows them to play all the video games they want because she feels so sorry for Jaemin.

And so Jaemin's birthday is spent on a day like that. They don't go to the amusement park or organize a party as Jaemin's parents had originally planned, but ten years later Jaemin will tell Jeno that his eleventh remains his most memorable birthday so far.

13.

”GO, Jen!" Jeno hears a newly deepening but familiar voice hollering as he sprints across the soccer field during the Junior League tournament, his cleats kicking up dirt and mud, and smiles achingly. Donghyuck steals the ball from the other team, and passes it to Jeno in a swift roundabout tackle. Jeno catches it neatly and sends it sailing with an expertly-aimed kick towards the goalposts.

When it sinks into the net, a perfect goal, the bleachers explode in uproarious cheers and screams. But Jeno can only hear Jaemin's voice, cracking as he ecstatically yells Jeno's name over and over at a volume that Jeno has never heard from him before and never will in future.

15.

Three months into their second year of junior high, Jaemin finds a frilly pink envelope on his desk when they walk into class, decorated with childish glitter stickers and careful but nervously wobbly penmanship.

He opens it curiously and they read it together at break. _Dear Jaemin oppa_ , it reads in sparkly hot pink ink. _I like you. Can you be my boyfriend? Love, Renjun_.

Jaemin's wide eyes meet Jeno's. Renjun is the prettiest girl in their class, and most of the boys have a puppy crush on her. Jeno sees Jaemin's adam's apple bob in his throat, face growing as pink as the envelope.

Jaemin clumsily scrawls OK on the letter, sliding it back into the envelope and dropping it subtly on Renjun’s desk as they saunter past casually. After a few steps, a high-pitched squeal erupts behind them.

Jaemin and Renjun spend their breaks together for a week while Jeno eats lunch sitting alone. After that, Renjun haughtily announces that she's breaking up with Jaemin for no apparent reason and proceeds to start dating Donghyuck from Jeno's Junior League soccer team the next day.

Jaemin doesn't seem all that devastated.

17.

When Jeno's parents tell him they've invited Jaemin over for a sleepover party to celebrate his seventeenth birthday, Jeno nearly chokes on his spit.

"Why?!" he screeches in panic, and his mother stares at him, baffled.

"I thought you boys spend your birthdays together every year."

Jeno resists the urge to mutter an expletive. If his parents weren't so damn clueless, they'd know that Jeno hadn't seen Jaemin since they graduated junior high and entered different senior highs. Without being schoolmates and classmates, it was far too easy to drift apart.

The doorbell rings. "Oh, they must be here," Jeno's mother beams, bustling to open the door.

Mr and Mrs Na are standing in the doorway, bearing wrapped gifts for Jeno. Jeno's stomach flips when he spots Jaemin hovering awkwardly behind them, looking like he wants to be here as much as Jeno.

They sit opposite each other at the dinner table, carefully trying not to meet each other's eyes. Jaemin is scarfing down his meal with his head practically buried in the plate and all Jeno can see is a whorl of his dark hair, which has grown longer and is now styled in a way that makes his chiseled features stand out.

Jeno was surprised by Jaemin's growth spurt, and could see that Jaemin was surprised by his too. He stared up at Jeno, as if thrown by the tiny height difference that had suddenly sprouted between them. Jaemin had always been small but now he's slender and lanky, all sinuous limbs and gazelle-like grace.

After dinner, Jaemin's family goes home but not before dumping Jaemin in Jeno's house and telling them to have a good time on their sleepover. Jaemin looks like he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him.

Jeno trudges to his room with Jaemin trailing silently at his heels. The mute tension between them is something new and unfamiliar, contrasting vastly with their effortlessly flowing and rambling conversations about everything and nothing before they turned sixteen. Jeno wishes they could've stayed as kids forever, before puberty came along to ruin everything.

Jeno lounges stiffly on his bed as he watches Jaemin root in his overnight bag, frowning. Eventually, he takes a deep breath and mumbles, "What are you looking for?"

Jaemin turns to look at him warily. "I forgot to bring a shirt," he says, sheepish.

Jeno nearly laughs out loud but bites his lip. At least Jaemin's absentmindedness is one thing that hasn't changed. He gets up and opens his closet, fishing out one of his sweatshirts and tosses it to Jaemin.

"Thanks," Jaemin mutters, disappearing into the bathroom.

When Jaemin comes out of the steamy shower ten minutes later, smelling of citrus shampoo and chamomile soap, the size difference between them becomes doubly obvious. The sleeves of Jeno's faded blue sweatshirt hang loosely over his wrists, his fingers peeking out from the cuffs as he tries to roll them up his elbows. The sweatshirt engulfs his body, making him look even skinnier than he already is. Jeno clears his throat and looks away, gathering his own clothes to take his turn in the shower.

When he comes out, Jaemin is hovering by the wall, looking lost when once Jeno's room had been as familiar territory to him as his own. Jeno climbs into bed and beckons him. "Come on."

"I... I can sleep on the floor," Jaemin says, but Jeno clicks his tongue and lifts a corner of the duvet. "Just come here."

Jaemin opens his mouth to protest, brows furrowing, before closing it in resignation and obeying. Jeno smiles with satisfaction. Jaemin has never been able to say no to him.

Jaemin curls up into himself at the edge of the bed, not touching Jeno, but when Jeno wakes up the next morning, he finds Jaemin sleeping soundly as a child in his arms, snoring softly. His face looks exactly like it did at ten years old in sleep. Jeno clenches his fists and resists the urge to tuck Jaemin's hair behind his ear.

Jaemin wakes up fifteen minutes later, and proceeds to brush his teeth and go to the kitchen for breakfast. Jeno watches him quietly, his panic building as he feels his last chance slipping away.

As Jaemin pauses on the threshold of his front door, Jeno finds the courage in the nick of time. "Jaemin-ah," he calls, voice thick, and Jaemin turns around, eyes unreadably bright.

Jeno gulps. "Even though we're in different schools... we can still be friends, right?" he stammers.

When Jaemin nods, breaking into a tremulous smile, Jeno feels like his life has begun again.

19.

When they graduate from high school, Jeno and Jaemin are still firm friends. They make plans to go to the same university, although Jaemin is pursuing a degree in Arts and Jeno in Sciences. They try to meet up as often as they can on campus, and different as their majors are, they still manage to find common topics of conversation, such as their childhood memories and mutual friends and families and always, always music.

Jeno and Jaemin have shared the same burning passion and eclectic taste in music since they were boys. They switch iPods so often that Jeno can no longer distinguish which is his and which is Jaemin's, but it doesn't really matter since most of the songs in their iTunes libraries are the same anyway. While Jaemin has a penchant for indie rap music, Jeno prefers R&B, Soul and ballads. But they have taught each other how to appreciate both genres, and Jeno sometimes idly wonders if in another life, they could've been part of a band together.

21.

“Jen!” Jeno hears the familiar word in an even more familiar voice and knows even before he turns around exactly who he is. There's only one person in the world who uses that nickname.

When he turns, Jaemin is loping across the courtyard towards him, sunlight splashing liquid gold over his mischievously sparkling eyes and crowded smile, and Jeno _stares_.

Jaemin laughs his inimitable laugh as he reaches Jeno's side and loops his arm easily into the crook of Jeno's. "Whatcha looking at?" he says, deep voice rumbling with amusement.

"Nothing," Jeno coughs and stammers. _You_.

23.

Jeno gets drafted into the army soon after he graduates from university and packs his bags, heading for the barracks in Incheon. Jaemin doesn't have to enlist because he's not a Korean citizen, so he enters the workforce earlier.

Military service is cold, lonely and backbreaking, and at night when Jeno drifts into a restless sleep he feels his rapidly burgeoning body heat up with urges and needs that surprise him with their intensity.

But instead of the giant-boobed pin-up girls his bunkmates have tacked posters of to the ceiling, what flashes into Jeno's head as he tugs himself off to sloppy, muffled orgasm beneath the blanket is Jaemin in his bedroom on his seventeenth birthday, looking fragile and rumpled as Jeno's sweatshirt swallowed him.

25.

Jaemin is waiting outside the gates of the camp on the day Jeno is discharged from service, looking older and more mature but somehow exactly the same. His eyes are still gentle as Jeno remembered as he smiles brilliantly, waving. Even more.

Jaemin updates him on their families and friends as he drives Jeno home in his new car. He has gotten a job as a figure skating coach, unsurprisingly for the athletic talent he always displayed.

"Oh, and..." Jaemin mentions casually as he pulls up outside Jeno's house, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle. "I'm seeing somebody.”

27.

”Does it bother you that I'm... gay?" Jaemin asks one afternoon when they are waiting at a bistro for Jisung, who is running late. His tone is carefully casual in a way that makes it immediately transparent to Jeno he has been thinking of how to broach this question for years. He'd always been able to read Jaemin like a book.

Jeno hesitates, and is startled when he looks up to see Jaemin's heart in his eyes.

"Of course not!" he reassures, but Jaemin doesn't look convinced. He remains slightly green around the gills as Jisung rushes into the bistro with a bright clanging of the door chimes and crashes down at the table, making his usual flamboyant entrances.

"Sorry I'm late," he flashes an irresistible grin. "What were you guys talking about?"

Jaemin's face lights up like a Christmas tree the moment he sees Jisung. In the two decades that he's known Jaemin, Jeno has never seen Jaemin as animated as Jisung makes him. When Jaemin first introduced Jeno to Jisung two years ago, their first meeting hadn't exactly gone well. Jeno was testy and suspicious, skeptical about Jisung's character.

But two years later, Jaemin and Jisung are still happily together, and Jeno has to admit that maybe this is the real thing for Jaemin. He knows he should be happy for his best friend. But Jeno can't help the chilling premonition that Jisung is going to hurt Jaemin irreparably one day, that Jeno will not be able to pick up the pieces.

But he has no right to interfere when Jisung makes Jaemin so blissfully happy. After all, Jeno is only Jaemin's best friend.

“Jeno-yah!" Jaemin is waving a hand in front of his face, laughing in exasperation. "Hello? Anyone in?"

Jeno snaps out of his reverie to Jisung eyeing him with a sharp look he has been seeing more often lately, and doesn't miss the way Jisung's hand closes proprietarily over Jaemin's on the table, keeping his stony eyes on Jeno as he leans in to whisper in Jaemin's ear, “Jaem, baby..." followed by something indecipherable.

Jeno flushes and tears his eyes away, but he can still feel Jisung's knowing gaze on him, seeming to effortlessly see through all of Jeno's deepest secrets.

29.

Caving to his parents' increasing admonishments to get married and give them a grandchild, Jeno proposes to his current and third girlfriend a year before he turns thirty. Chenle is a classy, demure, humorous and intelligent woman. Not to mention gorgeous. Jeno can find no faults with her. In a rare display of unity, both his parents and friends approve of her. Even Jaemin declared with admiration that she was a "cool chick", and Jaemin never gave out compliments loosely.

All these makes Jeno even more sure that she is The One. Chenle has a heart of gold and natural maternal instincts. He knows without a doubt that she is going to make a wonderful mother to his children. Most importantly, Chenle is head over heels in love with him.

Jeno had no idea what he did to deserve the adoration of such an amazing woman, but he knows he shouldn't let her pass him by. He's _lucky_ , Jeno thinks, _incredibly lucky_ as he watches Chenle float tearily down the aisle towards him in her ivory veil and gown of Chantilly lace. But for some reason what he's looking at when he thinks that thought is Jaemin standing beside him in his best man's suit, his smile pristine as the day they met at five and his eyes filled with nothing but unconditional blessings and love and happiness for Jeno.

When Jeno closes his eyes, he can imagine for the briefest moment that Chenle doesn't exist and it's only him and Jaemin standing before the priest, side by side. Just the most fleeting, ephemeral moment, before the illusion shatters and he opens his eyes back to reality.

31.

Chenle organizes a birthday party for Sungchan when he turns one, and they invite Jaemin, Jisung, and the adorable little boy they have newly adopted from Japan, Shotaro.

As the four of them sit across the dinner table and converse over a refined meal served on Chenle's antique ceramic dishes and silverware, Jeno catches sight of Jaemin and can hardly believe that they're parents now. Fathers. He still feels like the snivelling five-year-old kid meeting Jaemin for the first time, especially when Jaemin murmurs across the table, candlelight flickering over his lopsided smile, "Can you believe this, Jen? We have children. _Children_." Jaemin shakes his head, looking dazed.

His Korean is almost as fluent as a native speaker's now, having lived in Seoul almost three decades. Chenle’s is remarkably smooth as well. Jeno wonders about the trajectories of fate that led them to cross paths -- three Koreans and one Chinese, but Jeno feels more affinity for Jaemin than anyone at this table.

An infant's gleeful chortle jolts him out from his musings, and Jeno looks over to the living room to see Shotaro and Sungchan crawling together on the floor, giggling and babbling in their own little game. He loves these two children with all of his heart, as fiercely as he loves Chenle and Jaemin and even Jisung, who Jeno has accepted as a dear friend on account of Jaemin. The six of them -- they're family. And as he looks at Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung's faces in the glow of the candlelight, he knows in his gut that they will protect this little, unbearably precious family unit alongside him, just as lovingly.

33.

As Sungchan and Shotaro grow up rapidly from babies to toddlers, they become as inseparable friends as their parents. Watching the two baby boys, Jeno is reminded of him and Jaemin when they were young -- joined at the hip, knowing each other like the back of their own hand.

He is contented that he has been able to preserve his friendship with Jaemin, even after marriage, that he is still constantly able to meet up with Jaemin (even if Jisung is usually present too), as often as twice a week. Jaemin's presence in Jeno's life has always been something like a stabiliser, a mainstay, and Jeno can't imagine how lost he would feel without him.

Chenle is as loyal and dutiful a wife as Jeno could wish for. He has nothing to complain about. However you look at it, his life is perfect. He has a comfortably-paying job, a pretty and kind-hearted wife, a beautiful three-year old son. Jeno has no reason to feel that anything is lacking.

35.

It’s an otherwise uneventful evening when Jeno is startled to find himself alone with Jaemin. It seems like years since the last time they've managed to have a private conversation, just between the two of them, without Chenle and Jisung hovering on the edges and listening in.

But today, they are waiting at a candlelit table in a new Italian restaurant Chenle wants to try out. Because her office is closer in distance to the cram school downtown where Jisung is a tutor, he usually picks her up after work when the four of them meet for a meal.

They were pleasantly surprised by how well Chenle and Jisung ended up getting along, after the initial awkwardness. On the outside, they didn't seem to have compatible personalities, but they matched each other strangely well and often squabbled about trivia to Jaemin and Jeno's amusement.

Jaemin checks his watch, seeming impatient to see Jisung, and Jeno feels an odd pang. Does Jaemin mind spending time with him alone that much? Jaemin sips his wine as the silence lengthens, but Jeno finds it more comfortable than stilted. He has known Jaemin for thirty years now, and sometimes it feels like a lifetime.

Others, it feels like a heartbeat.

37.

”We're not working out, are we."

When Chenle says these words, Jeno thinks he's dreaming. He frowns in incomprehension as he stares at her, puzzled what she's talking about. Chenle just smiles tiredly, tiny creases fanning out at the corners of her eyes, which meet his honestly and unresentfully.

"I've held on so long because of Sungchan. But I think he's old enough now."

"Old enough for what?" Jeno repeats, and Chenle's smile is bittersweet.

"Jeno-yah," she says gently, placing her hand on top of his. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me Sungchan, and these seven years of happiness. But oppa, am I really the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Jeno opens his mouth to reflexively answer _Of course_ but Chenle places a soft finger on his lips.

"Think carefully," she says, and her voice is wise and understanding.

39.

Jeno weaves through the mass of bodies and smoke at the bar, finally locating Jaemin's familiar profile sitting on a barstool in the corner of the room and drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

Jeno quickly approaches, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Jaemin-ah, what's wrong?" he says gently, trying to hide his worry.

Jaemin raises his head, and his eyes are ravaged and dull when they meet Jeno's. "Jisung left," he mutters, the sentence trailing off in a sob.

Jeno's heart clenches. "What?" he says, feeling his blood boiling in his veins and his hands curling into fists. "How dare he, that fucker --"

He pivots on his heel, shaking with anger, but Jaemin's light touch on his shoulder stops him, stills him effortlessly.

"He said..." Jaemin's voice is husky, and he clears his throat, eyes glassy and pitch dark. "He said I was in love with you. Can you believe that?"

"... W-what?" Jeno breathes, the bottom falling out of his world. Jaemin's eyes burn steadily, inscrutably into his.

"Why did Chenle divorce you?" he murmurs almost inaudibly.

Jeno swallows over the lump in his throat, feeling his pulse pounding in his ears. "She said I was in love with you.”

41.

The next time they meet is at Jisung and Chenle's wedding. After that fateful night at the bar two years ago, Jeno had not contacted Jaemin and neither had Jaemin contacted him. They were both too fucked up, too cowardly, not brave enough to face the fallout of the questions that had been raised that night, the gauntlets that had been thrown. It had been easier to run away, to try to forget Jaemin, Jaemin Na who Jeno had known his whole life and apparently always loved without realizing.

But no matter how far he ran, Jeno couldn't hide. He couldn't hide from the memories that haunted him daily, that were as much a part of him as his own lungs and heart and internal organs. Jaemin was a part of Jeno he couldn't just cut off with a neat incision.

Jeno is laughing and playfully herding Sungchan and Shotaro, who are eleven years old and the most exhausting boys in the universe into the church to prepare for their duty as flower boys when he stops in his tracks.

It's an understatement to say that Jaemin knocks the breath out of Jeno when he sees him. Jaemin is clad in a dapper, sharp navy suit, his broad shoulders filling out the sleeves, hair youthfully tousled and belying his indefinably older features. Jeno had forgotten how breathtakingly handsome, how achingly familiar Jaemin was.

Everyone says Chenle and Jisung are the happiest couple they've ever seen, but Jeno barely notices them because he can't take his eyes off Jaemin; Jaemin standing in a corner of the banquet hall looking like he wants to fade into the wallpaper, Jaemin thoughtfully sipping a glass of champagne, tapered fingers clasped gracefully around the stem, Jaemin standing there, doing nothing but looking so captivatingly, devastatingly flawless just being _himself_.

Jaemin's eyes widen when he sees Jeno, the emotions flickering across them raw and exposed -- happiness, regret, an overwhelmingly fierce missing. Unconditional, unspoken understanding. He takes a hesitant step closer, as if afraid Jeno is a hallucination who will vanish at a touch.

"Jen?" Jaemin says shakily, fighting back tears.

"Nana," Jeno replies quietly, steadily, and steps forward to gather Jaemin unresistingly into his embrace.

_My best friend, Jaemin_ , Jeno thinks. He's said these words countless times, both out loud and in his heart, throughout the past thirty-six years, that they've all but lost their meaning. And yet, it strikes Jeno like an epiphany that Jaemin was so much more than that. He had been Jeno's brother, friend, soulmate. Lover. He had been Jeno's unwavering pillar of support and the silent, invisible wings behind his back, the hands that caught him when he fell. He had been all that and more.

Jeno recalls the elapsed years, from the time they met, in increments of two. Jaemin was always beside him, his safe harbour, the home he would forever return to. And when Jeno arrives at the question of what he should do at this crossroads; which path he should choose -- it dawns on him that when he remembers nine, fifteen, twenty-one, thirty-three, Jaemin had been the only constant in an ever-changing world. He had been the only absolute certainty.

And when Jeno realizes that, he knows with simple clarity that there's no question about which road he's going to take this time. There never has been. Because wherever and whenever, Jeno will always take the road that leads to Jaemin.

The road that leads home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed, do drop me a lil kudos.
> 
> this fic is similar to my nomin fic vibrations so if you dig it and haven’t read that, it’s on my other acc hehe
> 
> you can check out the other works posted on this account, as well as the rest of my nomin fics on gotchick @ ao3 if you like my writing :)


End file.
